


Little Red Thong

by slashter



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/pseuds/slashter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes over to Puck’s to help with a glee club project, but Puck soon finds out that Sam is hiding some interesting secrets about his stripping career… </p>
<p>(post-White Chocolate, pre-season 4 'verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Thong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah so I wrote this quite a while back and posted it on AFF but then I wanted to post it on tumblr so I did (as a oneshot) and then I was like welp might as well post it on ao3 too and here we are. 
> 
> I'll be honest the whole plot of this is pretty cheesy and the whole setup in the beginning is almost like the start of a bad porno but you know what no shame I'LL TAKE FULL RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS  
> aaaand there might just be sucky writing whoops
> 
> Originally written almost a year ago (holy crap what)
> 
> Also like please ignore the crappy formatting I'm too lazy to fix it thank
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it. This work is purely a piece of fiction.

\------------

 

“This is boring.”

Sam was sitting in a chair in Puck’s room, fiddling with a green ribbon. He was supposed to hot glue them into the shape of the breast cancer ribbon and pin a “Save The Earth!” decal to them. He’d only made about five of them so far, but that was just because he was being lazy. He scrolled through his iPod, which was connected to the giant speakers in Puck’s room, trying to find a song that’d keep him awake. 

Puck, on the other hand, was zooming through his pile of ribbons. He must have made about 50 of them by now, at least, and was thoroughly engrossed in his work.

“Why are we doing this again?” Sam asked, yawning.

“Dude. We volunteered to, remember? ‘Glee Club Saves The Earth’?” Puck said, glancing at the blonde. “You seemed all for it when I suggested it.”

“I seriously thought you were joking, man.” Sam shot a dirty look at Puck. “I didn’t know we’d actually be doing this on a Saturday night.”

“C’mon, Sam. It makes us better people.”

“ _I_  was already a good person, Puck. I don’t know about you, all right?”

“You were a  _stripper_.”

“That was solely for monetary reasons.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. You just liked having your shirt off and being able to wiggle your ass in a little red thong.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not embarrassed about my body. Might as well show it off if I have the chance, y’know?” He smirked. “You should try it sometime.”

Puck rolled his eyes. “Puh- _lease_. I’ve slept with more girls than you can count, Evans. I know my body is in top condition. I make sure of it. I just don’t find it necessary to coat myself in glitter and have confirmations yelled at me by 40-year-old women.”

“Or men.” Sam blurted out. His eyes widened and he immediately slapped his hand onto his mouth.

“Wait... _what_?!?” 

“Nothing. Um...how many more of these do we have to make?” Sam stuttered, waving towards his pile of ribbons.

“Sam. Where did you work?”

“A strip club! You know. Finn and Rachel told you all about it.”

“Was that the  _only_  strip club you worked at?”

“No…”

Puck stared at Sam, anticipating an answer. “Where else did you work, dude?” he asked finally, getting impatient.

“White Chocolate was a very in-demand performer.”

Puck’s jaw dropped. “Did you work at a  _gay_  strip club?”

Sam slowly looked over at Puck and sighed. “...yes.”

Puck shot up. “Holy _shit_ , man! For how long?”

Sam shrugged. “A few months. It was better pay than the regular strip club. I was more...appreciated there.”

Puck sat down at the edge of his bed so that he was right in front of Sam. “So?”

“So...what?”

“What was it like, man? What kind of guys did you dance for? Did you ever give anyone a lap dance?”

Sam chuckled and then looked Puck dead in the eye. “I’m not allowed to give out the names of my...private customers.”

“Shit, man! What...so wait, you just did this for fun?”

“What? No, I did it for the money!”

“No, I mean...you’re not  _gay_ , are you?”

“No...but why are you saying it like that? We know plenty of awesome gay guys.”

“Yeah, but it’d just be...weird, y’know, if you were gay.”

“Weird like...how?”

Puck groaned and flopped back onto his bed. “I don’t know, man, we’ve been through a lot together and, thanks to the locker room, we’ve seen a lot of each other and...I don’t know, I’d feel bad if you were gay.”

Sam leaned forward, his brow furrowed. “Wait, what?”

“I guess what I’m trying to say,” Puck sighed, “is that...well, first off, I’m your closest guy friend at McKinley, right?”

“I suppose.” Sam said, shrugging. “What does it matter?”

“Well, I mean, Finn’s been my best friend for a long time, but...you’re different. Us two, we have more in common than Finn and I do.”

“All right...what are you getting at here?”

“So, assuming that we are each other’s best guy friends, I feel that, if you were gay, you’d…” Puck paused.

Sam glared at him, annoyed. “I’d  _what,_  Puck?”

“...you’d be in love with me.” he finished.

Sam scoffed. “Wait,  _what_?”

“I mean, c’mon, dude,” Puck said, sitting up, “it only makes sense. We’re the two hottest guys at school.”

“Puck. Do you really think that that’s all I chase after? Looks?”

“I dunno, you seem to be really obsessed with how  _you_  look all the time, I just figured it was something you’d want your crush to be aware of too.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” stated Sam, “because there’s a lot more to being my crush than just looks.”

“All right.” Puck said. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“First off, my crush would have to love their family.”

“Are you kidding me? I love kids! I love my mom! I have a daughter, you know that. She means the world to me.”

Sam stared hard at Puck. “Okay. Fine. Well...the next thing would have to be that they were musical, or at least agreed that music is a huge part of their life.”

“Ha!” Puck laughed. “Dude. I am the best guitar player in glee club--no offense--and you’ve heard me sing. Voice of a fuckin’ angel.”

“‘Best’ is  _one_  way to describe it.” said Sam, rolling his eyes. 

“C’mon, man!” Puck said, leaning forward. “What else you got?”

“Puck…why are you so inclined on proving that you’d be the perfect man for me?”

“Because,” Puck replied, “I made a point, and I need to prove it true. So tell me more.”

“Fine,” said Sam, crossing his arms over his chest. “My dream man needs to be gay.”

“Cool.” Puck said, smiling. “I could deal with that.”

“Um...you could deal with what?”

“Being gay. Duh.”

“Dude.  _What_?”

Puck rolled his eyes. “I may or may not have kissed one or two guys before.” He said, causing Sam to break out in a huge grin. “Hey! Shut it, Trouty Mouth. It was on a dare.”

Sam didn’t--and couldn’t--stop smiling. “So?”

“So what?”

“How was it? What did you think?”

“I dunno. It was...new, but not  _that_  different from kissing a girl. None of the guys I kissed were like Kurt, anyways, they were more...like me. It was weird and rough but...I guess I liked it?”

Sam burst out laughing. Puck frowned at him. “Dude, what is it?”

“Puck, man,” Sam said between chuckles, “you’re  _totally_  into guys. Admit it.”

“Dude, I am not! They were just a few kisses! It meant nothing! It was like when a couple guys do it in the movies!”

“Yeah, sure, except...no one was acting in  _your_  situation.”

“Shut up, Sam!”

Sam stopped laughing, but continued smiling. “I have an idea.”

Puck looked at him. “What is it?”

Sam stood up, motioning at the chair he had been sitting in. “Sit down, Puck.”

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, all right?”

Puck sighed, got up, and walked over to the chair, sitting down. “Okay. What do you want? Did you just want to sit on my bed or something?”

“Nah.” Sam said, smirking. “I know how to test if you like guys or not.”

Puck did a double take. “Wh--what?!? No, man, stop it! Are you gonna  _kiss_  me or something? I--”

But before he could say another word, one of Sam’s hands was over his mouth, and the other was on his shoulder, pushing him down and keeping him in place. “Keep quiet.” The blonde said, leaning in close to Puck. “If you aren’t attracted to guys, you shouldn’t be so worried about this at all, now should you, Puck?”

Sam took his hand away from Puck’s face but still kept a firm grip on his shoulder. “Since you’ve been so…inquisitive about my career, let me satisfy your curiosity.” He said with a smile. “White Chocolate was more popular at gay strip clubs than straight ones. So, yes, I did work the poles there once or twice.”

“P--poles?” Puck stuttered.

“I’m very...flexible.” Sam stated, and continued on with his explanation. “As for the lap dances, well...mine were supposed to be the best in the state. That’s been voted on by both guys and girls, by the way. Although I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy dancing for the guys more.”

Puck could feel his palms begin to clam up, although he had no idea why. Sam leaned in close to him. “So, yes, I just might be gay. However, I have  _no_  idea if I am. The funny thing is, neither do you.” Sam moved to Puck’s ear, lowering his voice to a whisper. “But we’re going to help each other find out.” 

With that, Sam nipped at Puck’s earlobe, causing the boy to gasp. He reached for his iPod and didn’t even have to look at the thing to put on the song he wanted. 

He pressed play, and Puck’s room was suddenly filled with a song he’d never heard. It had a slow, haunting melody and a deep, pounding bass that seemed to match itself up to Puck’s now irregular heartbeat. It was the perfect song, Puck realized with growing fear, for a serious lapdance. 

“You’re mom’s not home, right?” Sam purred into Puck’s ear, his voice barely distinguishable over the music.

“N--no, she won’t be back till night.” Puck replied, gulping as the other boy nuzzled his neck. 

“Good...more time for us, then.” Sam said, smirking, and stood up straight. He pulled off his shirt in one swift move, tossing it behind him on the pile of finished green ribbon pins. Puck was almost eye-level with Sam’s crotch, and he tried to avert his eyes from it, but he couldn’t help glance back at it every few seconds. The rest of the time, he was staring at Sam’s abs.

Puck had a good body. He knew it. Sam knew it. Hell, every girl he’d ever met knew it. But Sam’s body was something else. Puck was muscular but a bit stocky, something he’d never really had a problem with. Sam, though, was tall and lean but ripped nonetheless. He was thin enough to have a smaller waist than Puck but had the same wide shoulders and thick neck. 

Puck breathlessly watched Sam gyrate to the beat of the song, and he couldn’t tell if time had slowed down or if the boy was just so good at moving to the music. He realized that there was nothing holding him down. He could get up, shut the music off, and tell Sam to get the fuck out of his house. 

But, for some reason, Puck couldn’t get himself to move. It was as if all of him wanted to watch Sam and everything in him was fighting that stupid little voice that was telling him to get himself out of this situation. Puck felt a sinking feeling in his stomach when he realized that the last time he’d heard that little voice, it was yelling at him when he’d decided to fuck Quinn without a condom. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he had to get up and stop Sam from going further.

Just when Puck was about to stand up, though, Sam plunked down on his lap, straddling his leg. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sam growled, grinding against Puck’s thigh. The blonde stood up again and deftly got out of his jeans.   
“Is that--is that a thong?” Puck said, his voice barely a whisper.

“A little  _red_  thong. Just like you said.” Sam replied, laughing. “You really do know me well, huh?”

If it had been hard not to stare at Sam’s crotch before, it was impossible not to look at it now. The thong seemed far too small for Sam and the shiny red fabric looked ready to rip open at any moment. Sam was practically waving his junk in Puck’s face and he couldn’t break eye contact with it. 

Sam sat in Puck’s lap again, this time facing away from Puck. He scooted as far back onto the boy as possible until he could feel Puck’s crotch underneath him. He began to grind, slowly at first, then faster in tempo to the music. Sam was thoroughly enjoying himself. He’d wanted to do this for so long, it’d been ages since he’d been this intimate with a guy. And of all people, it had to have been Puck. Sam hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of the mohawked stud since he’d returned to Lima.

Puck, on the other hand, was trying as hard as possible to not relish Sam’s movements. He thought of everything he had ever thought of to lose a boner--Coach Beiste naked, his mom naked, Beth’s birth--but nothing seemed to calm the raging fire that had been sat aflame inside him. He let out a long, slow groan as Sam pushed down deeper and faster, scootching his hips forward to allow the blonde more access.

Puck quickly realized, with a shock, that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. This wasn’t a surprise, as he often went commando (and many of his teammates knew this--including Sam), but he could feel his cock begin to harden in his jeans, and if he didn’t take them off soon, the cold metal of his zipper would start to bite into his dick. The last time he’d gone commando with a boner, he’d had to wear a bandaid for a week and wasn’t able to fuck that hot chick from The Lima Bean. 

“Sam,” he mumbled, hoping the boy would stop grinding against him. He raised his hands, slowly ghosting them along the boy’s gyrating hips. He felt Sam hiss as his cold hands touched Sam’s hot, hot skin--oh god, how did it get that hot? He slowly pushed Sam’s hips up off of him and stood up so that Sam’s back was pressed against his chest. 

Sam was taller than Puck, but only by an inch or so, so Puck was able to kiss his neck, whispering a “thank you” into his skin every time. Puck opened his eyes and saw that he and Sam were standing right in front of his dresser mirror, and the sight couldn’t have been more sexy. Sam’s neck was craned to the right as Puck nuzzled the left side of his neck. Puck’s hands were all over Sam, feeling every inch of his burning skin. Puck had used his mirror several times, but he’d never been this sensual or slow with anyone he’d brought back to his house, let alone a boy. 

Sam turned around and, in the mirror, Puck could see Sam’s ass. The thong was  _definitely_  too small, but Puck was glad Sam chose to wear it. His ass was more perfect than any of all the girls Puck had been with, and Puck smirked when Sam turned to the mirror to see what he had been staring at.

“It is a bit small, isn’t it?” Sam said as if he could read Puck’s mind, wriggling his hips to try and make his thong fit better. “It was the only clean one I had.” He turned back to Puck. “Sorry.”

“It’s all right. Actually, it’s better than that. It’s perfect. Thank you for wearing it.” Puck said, now with a full-on smile on his face. 

He didn’t even realize his shirt was off until Sam pressed himself against Puck. Puck was warm but Sam was warmer, and it felt so good to have him against his chest. Sam’s lap dance song had finished, and they began to sway left and right to some soft jazz that was now playing from Sam’s iPod. “You were right.” Puck whispered, thinking out loud.

“I usually tend to be.” Sam said, smiling. “And look! I didn’t even need to kiss you.”

Puck stopped moving and looked Sam in the eye. “Do it.”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me.”

“Already?” Sam sighed, feigning disappointment. “I was planning to tease you a bit more before I crossed that bridge.” He smiled. “But all right.”

Sam leaned into Puck, and Puck watched as he paused in front of his lips. “You know what you’re getting yourself into, right?” Sam whispered softly.

“Yeah.” Puck whispered back. “You.”

He closed his eyes and brought his lips to Sam’s, and for a moment there was no reaction from the other boy--no sound, no movement, nothing at all. Puck couldn’t even feel his heart beat like it had been seconds ago, thudding along with his in a beautiful rhythm. 

And then, a second later, Sam kissed back, and the world began to spin again, along with Puck’s head. This was more than just fireworks--Puck couldn’t even begin to explain the beautiful things going on in his head as he kissed Sam. He pushed deeper into the kiss, thirsty for more. 

Sam could feel Puck falling into the kiss and smiled. His head began to swirl and he melted into Puck. He could feel Puck pushing deeper into the kiss, but he wanted to enjoy the experience for a bit longer, so he pulled back.

As soon as Sam moved away, Puck’s heart fell. Had he kissed him wrong? Had he kissed him badly? Was this too far for Sam? Oh god, what the hell was he doing anyway? 

Puck stepped back, his head still foggy. “Wow. Um...sorry. I guess we got a little carried away there, huh, man?”

Sam moved closer, a confused look on his face. “What?”

“Yeah,” Puck said, laughing nervously. “We really dodged a bullet there, huh? Sorry about kissing you, dude. I--I got caught up in the heat of the moment, I guess.” He turned away from Sam. “Um...you should probably put your clothes on. I’ll finish the rest of the ribbons, you sucked at making them anyway, right?” He picked up his shirt and turned back around to look at Sam.

Sam was devastated. He couldn’t believe what Puck was saying. He blinked back tears. “I--I thought this was heading somewhere. Was I wrong?”

“Yeah, man, of course!” Puck said, clearing his throat. “I mean, we’re two straight dudes, best friends. Nothing else.” He looked down, playing with his shirt, avoiding Sam’s eyes. 

“Then what was that kiss?”

“It...it was a mistake. It meant nothing.” Puck toed his carpet. “Tons of guys kiss all the time, man, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh, really?” Said Sam, choking up. He was going to cry, he knew it, but he didn’t want to, not now, not in front of Puck. “Prove it. Kiss me again.”

“What? No, man!”

“Noah,” Sam said, “look at me.” 

Puck hesitantly raised his eyes to Sam’s. “Kiss me.” the boy ordered. “Kiss me right now or, I swear to God, I will beat the living hell out of you.” Sam’s voice quivered. 

Puck let out a staggered sigh. He could tell that Sam was getting pissed. The last time this had happened, Puck had ended up with two black eyes. “All--All right.” 

He slowly walked towards Sam and raised his lips, giving Sam a quick peck. But Sam was faster than Puck and before Puck could back away, Sam pressed their lips together.

It was just as amazing as before. Both boys fell into the kiss aimlessly, and Puck’s shirt fell to the ground as his hands grabbed onto the back of Sam’s neck. Sam wrapped his arms around Puck’s waist and held his hips steady.

As soon as they broke apart, Puck could see Sam crying. “It doesn’t mean anything, huh? Can you swear to that?” Sam said, his voice breaking.

Sam could see the hesitance in Puck’s eyes, but he didn’t let go of his neck. “Sam, I...I’m scared.”

“Scared? Of  _what_?”

“You. This. That...that kiss. It was too much, it was too amazing. This shouldn’t be happening, and you know it.”

“But  _it is happening_ , Puck. You, me, all of it, it is happening. It already happened and it’s going to keep happening. So why fight it?”

“I don’t want to deal with it, okay?” Puck cried, his arms dropping from Sam’s neck. “I know I said that I could deal with it, but I was wrong. I don’t want any drama in my life, I don’t want to be judged, I...I don’t want to be fucking slushied at school. It’s happened once, and it fucking sucked.”

“Puck,” Sam whispered, pulling him closer, “no one has to know. This isn’t some public thing going on right now. This is just you and me. No one else.”

“Sam, I’ve--I’ve never felt this way before, around anyone. I was joking when I said everything to you a while back, it was all a joke, and then we kissed, and I--I don’t want it to be a joke anymore. I--”

“This isn’t a joke to me.” Sam interrupted, looking at Puck adoringly. “This could  _never_  be a joke to me. This--this is one of the realest, most amazing things that’s ever happened to me.” He brought his hands up to cup Puck’s face. 

“Puck,” he started, “I had a tough time when I was working, okay? I can’t say that I was chaste. I can’t say that I had God in my mind or in my heart. I was abused by so many that I worked for, both physically and emotionally. When I came back to Lima, the first person on my mind was  _you_. You were my closest friend here before I left, and I was overjoyed to see you.”

“Then,” Sam paused, taking a staggered breath. “I realized that the reason I was so excited to see you was different from before. I saw you and I saw someone strong, but so gentle, someone who gives so much love but never gets as much in return, and I realized that all I wanted to do was give you all the love that you deserve. And that’s why I’m here. Because...because  _I love you_.”

Puck inhaled sharply. He had never expected those words to come out of Sam’s mouth, but now that they had, he realized with immense clarity that Sam meant the same to him. Sam was his best friend, and he had been there for so long, always last in the list of priorities in his life, but always the first to help when Puck needed a hand. He was so beautiful, he had been through so much, but now he was here, in front of Puck, ready to give him everything.

Sam stood there, scared shitless. He couldn’t believe that he’d just said those words. They were true, of course, but he could see from the look in Puck’s eyes that they were not reciprocated. Sam looked down at the ground and silently scolded himself; he should have just kept his mouth shut. He shouldn’t have said anything at all.

“I love you too.” Puck whispered.

The instant Sam looked up, his eyes once again shining with tears, Puck was ferociously kissing him. It was a dirty, messy kiss--their teeth clacked against each other and their tongues were all over the place--but it was pure, unbridled passion. And this time, when Sam pulled away, Puck simply gazed at him with knowing eyes and watched him break into a huge smile.

“I’m so stupid.” Puck said. “I’m so, so stupid and if I ever do anything to make you cry again, just beat the shit out of me.”

Sam chuckled. “I could never stay mad at you for long, you know that. Especially when you kiss me like you just did. What the hell was that?”

“Forget that. There are much more important matters at hand.”

“Like…?”

“Like,” Puck said, pushing Sam down onto his bed, “the fact that we still have our clothes on.”

Puck crawled onto his bed on all fours, bent down, and began kissing Sam. This time, he drew out the kiss. It was tender, but demanding, and he could feel his tongue vibrate with Sam’s deep moans of pleasure. 

With every passing second, Puck’s cock pushed harder against the zipper of his jeans, until it got the point where he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck it.” He said as he stood up on his bed, unzipping his pants and letting them fall down. He kicked them off the bed and resumed kissing Sam, this time laying straight down on top of him so that his member was rubbing up against Sam’s.

Sam couldn’t get enough of Puck’s kisses. He pulled Puck even closer, relishing the feeling of their hard-ons rubbing against each other. “Puck,” Sam gasped, breaking apart their kiss, “please, for god’s sakes, take off my thong!”

Puck flashed him an evil smile. “I’m actually pretty curious as to how much more it can withstand…” he said, and both of them glanced down to see the thong almost an inch off of Sam’s hips, pushed up by his growing dick. 

“God, Puck!” Sam cried. “It’s giving me a fucking wedgie, now  _take it off_!”

Puck cackled as he reached down and peeled off the the little triangle of red cloth, tossing it off of the side of his bed. 

“Oh, god,” said Sam, sighing. “Mmm, that’s  _so_  much better.”

He reached down and began stroking his own cock, unknowingly rubbing Puck’s in the process. Puck let out a low growl and Sam looked down at his hands and smiled. “Hmm, not a bad idea…” he said as she pushed Puck next to him. 

Sam reached over for Puck’s cock, actually looking at it for the first time. Sure he’d seen it in the locker room before, but that was only a quick glance of the thing and it had  _never_  been this big. Puck was at least eight inches, and Sam could feel his own cock twitch when he started handling Puck’s. 

Puck leaned forward and started kissing Sam again, working his tongue around the other boy’s. He reached down and started rubbing Sam’s hard-on, causing Sam to jump a little from shock, but then push deeper into the kiss. 

Soon the two were groaning into each other’s mouths, their hands working with the same rhythm as they both tried to help the other reach an orgasm. Sam broke the kiss after a few minutes, still gripping Puck’s cock tight, but biting his upper lip. “Oh my god, Puck, fuck, I’m so close…” 

At the mention of his name, Puck sped up and used his other hand to play with Sam’s balls. He felt them tighten and he made sure he was looking right into Sam’s eyes when he came, his name still lingering on the blonde’s lips. “Fuck, Puck.” 

Puck grabbed some tissues from his side table and cleaned the both of them up, tugging on Sam’s limp member just to make him yelp. Sam frowned. “You’re mean.”

Puck smiled. “You’re cute.”

Sam leaned in and started kissing Puck again, running his tongue along those perfect teeth. “God, Puck, you’re so amazing,” Sam said.

Puck chuckled. “ Hey, you need to finish your job here!” He said, motioning to Sam’s hand, which was still wrapped around his cock.

“Mmmm…” Sam began, a smirk on his face. “That I will. Sit up.”

Puck sat, leaning back on his headboard, and watched Sam lie on his stomach, his head positioned at Puck’s groin. It took him longer than he was willing to admit to realize that Sam was about to give him a blowjob, and just the thought of that was enough to make his cock even harder. 

Sam saw Puck’s cock twitch and smiled. “There’s not much work to do here…” he said as he slowly licked Puck’s penis from shaft to tip. Puck gasped and eyes rolled back with pleasure as Sam swiped his tongue around his tip. Puck had had several blowjobs before, but nothing like this. Nothing that had ever been this  _intense_. He couldn’t even watch Sam because he knew that he’d come instantaneously at that view. 

Sam began to take Puck’s cock into his mouth, and Puck couldn’t resist looking down to see Sam’s blonde head bob up and down, his tongue swirling along the length of Puck’s penis. Puck looked straight forward and was saw his reflection in the mirror. What he looked like didn’t matter. In the mirror he had the perfect view of Sam’s ass and the curve of his back. He could see all of the definitions of Sam’s muscles and just the knowledge that someone as perfect as that, as beautiful as that, was giving him a blowjob was enough to make Puck come. 

Sam kept his mouth on Puck’s cock until he was finished, and Puck couldn’t deny that he was impressed. 

“Most girls don’t swallow.” He said to Sam, who was stretching himself out on Puck’s bed.

“Well.” Sam said, smiling. “I’m not most girls, am I?”

\------------

 

Monday at school, no matter where Puck went, Sam seemed to be there. In the morning, the blonde was leaning against his locker, smirking suggestively. Puck couldn’t help smiling himself when he saw Sam, but pretended to ignore him when he started putting his things away. All throughout glee club, no matter what was happening, Sam was looking at Puck, and though Puck kept his eyes off of Sam, he couldn’t help but notice that a lot of the other kids had picked up on Sam’s line of vision. 

Right before last period, Puck made his way to the bathroom, stopping when he saw the _OUT OF ORDER!_ sign on the door. 

“Damn,” he muttered, shifting his weight from leg to leg. He knew that Sam would have tried to corner him in the bathroom, so he’d been avoiding going to the bathroom all day, and he had to admit it hadn’t really been one of his better ideas. Just as he was about to turn away, though, the door flew open and a pair of strong hands pulled him inside and pushed him up against the tiled wall. 

“Fuck, man, really?” Puck yelled, his eyes shut tight, awaiting a punch from Karofsky or Rick or some other asshole jock who’d probably caught Sam staring at Puck all day. “Just...don’t hit me on my good side, okay?”

Puck heard his attacker chuckle and then push him more into the wall, leaning into him. Puck stopped struggling, his eyes still closed, but a confused expression settling onto his face. “Uh...dude?” he said, trying to inch his way out from underneath the boy on him.

“God, shut up, Puck, you’re such an idiot!” a familiar voice whispered into his ears. Puck’s eyes shot open to see Sam’s face less than an inch away from his.

“Goddamnit, Sam!” Puck roughly whispered back. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What I’ve wanted to do all day,” Sam whispered back, slowly pressing his lips onto the other boy’s. Puck wanted to struggle but he couldn’t because as much as he hated to admit it, this is what he’d wanted the entire day as well. He slowly leaned into the kiss, pushing himself off of the wall, causing Sam to stumble back a bit. He pulled away, smiling, but Sam wouldn’t have it. He pushed Puck back up against the wall and slowly began grinding his hips against Puck’s, smiling himself as he heard the quiet moans escape the other’s lips. 

“Fuck, Sam, I can’t. I have class! And you do too!” Puck said, breathless. 

Sam scoffed. “Since when did you become such a stickler for being on time, Puckerman?” He began pushing faster into Puck’s hips, their growing erections rubbing against each other.

“We shouldn’t even be in here.” Puck said, breathing erratically. “What if some custodian walks in?”

“They won’t,” Sam said, smirking, “because I put the sign on the door.”

Puck stopped moving. “What?”

“I knew you’d have to use the bathroom at  _some_  point…”

“Wait. So, everything works in here?”

Sam pulled away from Puck. “Uh…yeah?”

“Fuck, Sam!”

“...what?”

“Seriously man, do you want me to piss my pants or something?” Puck cried, running to the nearest stall and locking the door behind him. 

“Why the hell would you lock the door, you idiot?” Sam said, leaning against the stall. “I’ve seen much more than what you’re showing in there.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.” said Puck, letting out a sigh of relief and flushing the toilet. “I didn’t want to set you off more than you already were.” He unlocked the door and tried to pull it, but it wouldn’t budge. He looked up to see Sam’s hand gripping on the door. 

“I’m not going to let you out of there until you promise to spend some time with me tonight.” Sam said in a sing-song voice. “I let you be on Sunday. But it’s been more than 36 hours and I need some  _lovin’_.”

“Ugh, you’re such an asshole.” Puck said, smiling nonetheless. “Okay, how about Breadstix tonight? 8 o’clock?”

Sam pushed the door open, smiling at Puck. “Sounds  _wonderful_.”

\------------

 

Puck pulled up to Breadstix at 8, parked his car at the edge of the parking lot, as far away from the building as possible, and took out his phone.

_Where are you?_  He texted Sam. His phone beeped almost instantly, and he could imagine the boy sitting restless inside the restaurant, phone in hand. He chuckled.

_I’m inside._  Sam texted back.  _Where are you? I’m at a booth in the back._

_Sam. Did you really think we were coming to Breadstix to EAT?_

_...yeah?_

_You’re such an idiot. Come outside._

A couple minutes later, Puck could see Sam come out of Breadstix and walk over to his car. He rolled down his window and wolf-whistled. “Hey there, sweet thang!” He called out.

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling. “What are you doing?”

Puck got out of his car. “There’s this really cool thing about Breadstix, y’know.” 

“...what?”

“Cops don’t patrol this parking lot. You could park a car out here all night and no one would notice. Or care, for that matter. That’s actually why there’s so many hobos around here all the time.” Puck slowly walked up to Sam, putting his arms around Sam’s waist. “It’s the hottest hook-up spot around.”

“Yeah, nothing says ‘romance’ like hobos.” Sam replied, his smile growing. 

He placed his arms around Puck’s neck. Puck leaned forward and slowly kissed Sam, pulling them tighter together, his hands wrapped around Sam’s waist. Although the blonde was a bit taller than him, Puck easily picked him up and began walking over to his car. He opened up the passenger door and bowed down. “After you, sir.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re  _such_  an idiot.” Still, he got in the car, smiling.

Puck hopped into the drivers seat and drove over to where he’d been parked originally. Before he could say anything, Sam had crawled into the backseat. “Hey! Watch the seats, man!” Puck said, getting out of the car and opening up the back door. “You almost--” he stopped in mid-sentence, eyebrows raised.

“Almost what?” Sam said, smiling. In the short minute after he’d climbed into the backseat, he’d pulled off most of his clothing and was now leaning against the other door, facing Puck, his legs spread wide and his tight briefs holding down his bulge as best as they could.

“Almost...uh…” Puck rambled, stumbling for words while his head was trying to wrap itself around the sight in front of him. He climbed into the backseat, closing and locking the door behind him. It was a tight fit, because both of the boys were so big, but it gave Puck the opportunity to almost always be touching Sam in some way, so he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

Sam reached down and started rubbing his bulge through his underwear, sighing contently. He gazed up at Puck, smirking. “You really have a way with words, you know.”

Puck started yanking off all of his clothes. “Shut up,” he muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for Sam to hear and. Sam laughed and helped Puck get his pants off. “God, there’s barely any space back here.”

“Yeah, I know.” Puck said, smiling. “Perfect, ain’t it?”

Puck was now down to his boxers, and slowly began to lay himself onto Sam, so that he could feel their chests press against each other. Sam moaned pleasantly and began nipping at Puck’s neck, kissing his well-defined jawline. He leaned back and looked up at Puck. “I want you to fuck me.” He said, his gaze unwavering.

“Well, that was sudden.” Puck said, smirking. “You sure have a hang of this whole ‘foreplay’ thing.”

“Shut up.” Sam said, sliding his hands up Puck’s back and holding on to his shoulders. He could feel the muscles move every time Puck breathed and  _god_ , it was so hot. “It’s all I’ve been able to think about for the last few days.”

“Well, who am I to say no to that?” Puck said, smiling. But then his grin wavered for a second, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Sam.

“What’s wrong?”

“I…” Puck started, taking a deep breath. “Have you done this before, Sam? Like...sex? With another guy?”

Sam bit his lip guiltily and sighed. “...yeah. I have. It was quick and stupid and not even good. It was some jerk who basically paid me for this 20-minute thing and it was terrible. Not like this. Not like you.”

“God, I can’t even stand thinking about you doing this with someone else.”

“Me either. You’re the only person I ever want to do this with.” Sam rubbed Puck’s back. “Just you.”

Puck smiled shyly and leaned down, slowly kissing Sam. He pushed himself into the boy, inching his tongue into his mouth, tracing the outlines of Sam’s teeth. Sam moved his hands underneath Puck’s boxers and began massaging Puck’s ass. 

“God,” Puck said breathlessly, breaking the kiss apart. “That feels good.”

Sam smiled and continued to massage Puck, the pair grinding against each other faster as with each passing minute. 

Suddenly Puck stopped, pulling his underwear off, and doing the same for Sam. Sam instinctively reached down for his member, slowly stroking it, and Puck sat up, looking down on the boy in front of him.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking,” he said, running his fingers along Sam’s outer thighs. “You are just...unbelievably beautiful.”

Sam slowly smiled, bringing his knees up to his chest. He reached out and took hold of Puck’s hand. “Watch this,” he said, winking at him. Sam licked Puck’s index finger, making the other boy gasp. Smiling, he continued to suck on Puck’s fingers, watching the boy moan. After a few minutes, he pulled Puck’s fingers out of his mouth and guided his hand down to his own asshole. “One at a time,” he said, almost whispering, his heart thudding with anticipation.

Puck looked down and slowly stuck one finger into Sam’s ass, marveling at just how tight the boy was. He looked up to see if this is what Sam wanted, and took the blonde’s sighs of content to mean a ‘yes’. He slowly pushed in and out of Sam until Sam managed to croak out, “More.”

Puck put another finger in, pushing harder, deeper, and faster, until he heard Sam ask for another finger, and was soon pushing three of his fingers into Sam, thoroughly enjoying watching him moan in ecstasy.

Sam sighed and opened his eyes. “Now.”

As much as Puck wanted this, he was a bit nervous. Sure, Sam hadn’t  _really_  done it with that one guy, but what if Puck was worse? He’d done anal with tons of girls before but this was definitely not the same. Sam could sense Puck’s hesitation. “Is everything okay?” He asked.

“I just...I don’t want to suck.” Puck said, laughing nervously.

Sam chuckled. “Trust me. You won’t.”

Puck took a deep breath and nodded. He slowly pulled his fingers out, watching Sam’s brow furrow, and pushed the tip of his cock against Sam’s asshole.

“Mmm…” Sam moaned, and Puck slowly pushed forward till he was halfway in.

“No. Don’t stop.” Sam said, pulling his knees to his chest. “All of you. I want all of you in me. Please, Puck, please.”

Puck continued pushing in until he could feel his balls touch Sam’s skin, and exhaled deeply. Sam was ridiculously tight, and Puck could barely fit himself into him. It was apparent that Sam felt the same way, because he hadn’t been able to stop muttering “Oh, God!” for the past minute. Sam attempted to circle his hips, which was a bit awkward considering his current position, so Puck picked up on the hint and circled his own. Both moaned instantaneously, Sam at the joy of having all of Puck inside of him, and Puck at the joy of being able to be inside of Sam.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, both getting adjusted to the situation, and then Puck slowly pulled out partway and pushed back into Sam. “Yes,” Sam managed to moan, which was enough of a sign for Puck to continue. 

He started thrusting himself in and out of Sam, slow at first, then progressively faster, until all he could hear was the sound of his balls slapping against Sam, the boy’s hot breath on his neck. 

The windows of the car were completely fogged up by now, and both boys’ bodies were shining with sweat, which only turned Puck on even more. He started to smirk at what thought would run through the minds of any passerby outside when Sam started to moan. Puck looked down and saw the blonde touching himself, his fist pumping up and down his cock to the rhythm of Puck’s thrusts. Puck looked up into Sam’s eyes and saw them dark with lust, his full lips turned up into a smirk of his own.  
“God, Puck, I’m so damn close,” Sam cried, jacking himself off even faster.

Just seeing Sam touch himself was enough to put Puck over the edge, but he restrained himself, grinding his teeth as he continued to fuck the other boy. Sam was arching his hips off the car seat, the hand around his cock almost a blur when he suddenly gasped, his seed spurting out across his stomach and Puck’s chest. That’s when Puck lost it himself, groaning as he felt himself release into Sam. 

He stayed in the other boy, slowly pushing in and out as both of them took deep, ragged breaths. Sam pulled Puck in for a messy kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue, and leaned back, smiling.

“Puck, that was...that was amazing.” He said, breathless.

Puck smiled, leaning forward and kissing Sam’s neck. “You weren’t too bad yourself,” he said, whispering the words into the skin of Sam’s jawline. He slowly pulled out, inhaling sharply, and collapsed on top of Sam.

“Shit.” He said, pressing his lips onto the other boy’s. “I don’t think I’ve ever fucked anyone that hard before.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to walk tomorrow.” Sam said, chuckling.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Puck replied, pushing deeper into their kiss. They were both messy, tired, and sore, but all he could feel was the soft press of Sam’s lips onto his, and that was enough.

\------------

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways. Yeah. So.  
> Fun fact: I think this was the first bit of slash I ever wrote? Which explains a lot tbh heh
> 
> This fic is on [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com/post/38019697820) and you can find me on [Tumblr](http://slashter.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slashter_fic)!


End file.
